ship of fools
by lotus head
Summary: KuroFai drabbly oneshot thing! [They cling to each other with all the urgency of a man lost at sea would cling to the last few timbers.]


**DISCLAMER **_Meow? Gawd, using italics is fun. _I don't own TRC! Or The Cowsils.

**WARNINGS** no! Well, shonen ai.

**ship of fools**

**(come find me!)**

They painted a picture of two sinners. They cling to each other with all the urgency of a man lost at sea would cling to the last few timbers.

They are looking for a rescue. One denies this and one admits it through lies. Neither of them will admit how much they really need each other.

Sinners they were; and lost they were. It was impossible to find salvation. It was impossible to calm the sea; to solve the puzzle of the others past. It was always guesses, always '_I want to understand but I just can't, do you understand?'_

They forgot how hard it was to love. They shied away from honest touches and honest questions, afraid of getting to close to the core of the heat and being burned.

They allowed each other to heal, but sometimes they took to picking at each others scabs until they bled.

Because there was no honest response.

--

**(as the crow flies) **

Kurogane is straightforward.

When he wants to tell you something, he says it. If he wants to congratulate you on finally getting the latest lesson in sword technique, or if he wants to tell you that he hates your guts and can't wait until he can chop you into little bits, he'll tell you.

Kurogane is pure power. There is no point in avoiding; he aims like a bullet to the heart of the matter.

Kurogane has two smiles. The smile he uses in the thrill of battle, and the proud fatherly smile.

The battle smile is reserved for his enemies, and the proud smile is only for Syaoran.

Fai shrugs and thinks '_Kuro-woof is such a good daddy.'_

Kurogane smiles like a wolf and goes in for the kill.

**--**

**(this is not a short-cut)**

When Fai smiles, he does not mean it.

Fai smiles to ward off questions. He goes through smiles like he goes through words- a never-ending current.

_When you're smiling, everyone thinks you're happy. Even when you aren't._

Fai has different types of smiles. He has his generic smile, he has his caring and almost motherly smile for Sakura, he has his guarded eye-closing smile that he uses when someone gets too close to the truth, and he has his tired, drooping smile.

Fai doesn't have a smile that is permanent, no matter how much he wishes he did.

'_It's like a language,' _Kurogane muses, '_each smile is a code that needs to be decrypted. Why can't he just be simple?'_

Nothing about Fai is ever simple, and his true smiles are as elusive as he is.

--

(**everything is a semblance of normality, isn't it? but what is normal?)**

"Kuro-pon!"

"What is it, damn mage!?"

"Ah, if Kuro-sama is going to be acting like _that, _then I don't want to tell him anything!!!"

//_sigh_// "Good. Then shut up.

--

**(life is what we make it.) **

Nothing is out of the ordinary in this new world they have arrived at in a blur of light. A few passer-bys are staring at the motley group. It's understandable, because they are dressed strangely (being still in their original clothes) and everyone else is in simple but brightly colored clothes.

The crowd passes by in a blur of blues and reds and orange. It's a crowded sidewalk, and the tide of people separates to avoid walking into the group.

The group of people stands up, brushing off their clothes. The cute girl is blushing, and the boy stands awkwardly, because they are being stared at by complete strangers, the thin, lanky one is grinning and relishing in the attention, and the tall and dark man is glaring at the crowd as if to say "_I dare you, look over here." _No one dares to meet the challenge.

This passes in a fraction of a moment, and the strange group has left. The crowd resumes what they were doing, and the only reminder of the assemblage of four beautiful people with beautiful but strange eyes is the gossip of housewives.

Life goes on.

---

_And everybody loves you 'cause you take them to the moon  
How is it you can't make it on the ground?_

_You're Captain Sad on the ship of fools  
I think you should look down  
'Cause your paper ship is soon to run aground._

* * *

Meeeeep. And, nice to meet you, Tsubasa fandom? …was this in character? Did it make sense? Tell me!!! Review?

...actually. Don't tell me if it made sense. I already know it doesn't. Hurrah for fics that go all over the place! And have no plot! XD


End file.
